


Jour 8 - Jour libre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (French) [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, Usopp POV, zosanweek2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Dernier jour de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Jour 8: Jour libre





	Jour 8 - Jour libre

**Author's Note:**

> Dernier jour de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)  
> Jour 8: Jour libre

Usopp soupira en continuant de désherber. Sanji et Zoro étaient encore en train de se chamailler, et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Sûrement encore un truc stupide. Ils s'engueulaient tellement souvent qu'il se demandait parfois pourquoi Zoro restait ici et ne cherchait pas du travail ailleurs. Bien sûr il avait son idée. Bien arrêtée d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait osé parier avec Nami. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine pour enfin sortir ensemble avant que le délai ne soit imparti et qu'Usopp perde son pari. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le perdre. Il n'avait pas misé gros, mais ce serait toujours agréable de pour une fois gagner contre la serveuse.

— Je connais mon travail ! s'exclama tout à coup Zoro.

Usopp releva la tête, curieux.

— Si mes méthodes te plaisent pas, trouve toi un autre jardinier !

Sur ses mots, Zoro tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans la serre-tunnel. Il tourna son attention sur Sanji. Il était restait figé, comme soufflé par la réaction de Zoro.

— Tu devrais le complimenter de temps en temps, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Et lui demander de sortir avec toi.

Le rouge monta aussitôt aux joues de Sanji. Il bafouilla quelque chose puis tourna à son tour les talons dans la direction du restaurant.

Usopp ricana en silence. Tous ceux qui travaillaient avec eux connaissaient l'attraction qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais depuis quatre ans qu'Usopp était arrivé, aucun des deux n'avait encore osé faire le premier pas. Tout serait tellement plus agréable pourtant s'ils arrêtaient de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non.    

Le lendemain, Usopp terminait de mettre en ordre la salle quand Zoro arriva avec la cueillette du jour. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et Usopp espérait que l'accrochage d'hier n'avait pas été celui de trop pour leur jardinier.

Curieux, il le suivit en cuisine en restant discret.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le domaine de Sanji, il trouva un petit coin où il pourrait tout voir et tout entendre mais sans être lui-même vu.

Sanji inspectait la cagette de légumes et de fruits, préparant déjà certainement dans sa tête le menu du jour qui en découlerait. Zoro le regardait silencieusement, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait hésiter entre repartir au jardin et rester un peu plus longtemps. Finalement, Sanji reposa la courgette qu'il examinait et leva les yeux vers Zoro.

— Excuse-moi pour hier, l'entendit-il dire.

Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, Sanji non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Il paraissait tendu. Et c'était la première fois qu'Usopp l'entendait s'excuser auprès de Zoro.

Zoro grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et un silence prégnant s'installa entre eux. Usopp se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les guider dans la bonne direction. L'occasion était parfaite. Ils étaient quasiment seuls en cuisine et ils semblaient tous les deux dans une humeur adaptée. Mais à sa grande surprise, ils se débrouillèrent tous seuls.  

 — Tu voudrais venir prendre un verre avec moi demain ? demanda Sanji sur un ton hésitant qu'il utilisait rarement.

Zoro releva la tête brusquement. Il paraissait surpris et il mettait du temps à réagir. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, s'agrandissant de seconde en seconde.

— Avec plaisir, répondit-il finalement.

Usopp se retint de sauter de joie. Il avait gagné son pari ! Il sortit sans un bruit de la cuisine, laissant les deux idiots se regarder avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Il devait trouver Nami pour lui annoncer sa défaite ! 


End file.
